Tainted Love
by NaughtiGemma
Summary: this is a true story about my life, i really suck at summaries but hopefully u wil get passed that & read it
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is from my P.O.V but I'm going 2 do it like south of nowhere so I am Ashley & the girl I like is Spencer.

Anyway so I met her like seven years ago when I was 11, but I hated her for about three years then we started hanging around the same people & started to get to know each other.

So like two years after we started hanging out alone, I started getting feelings towards Spencer witch was weird because I never liked girls before but it just happened.

I don't know how but it did & now I cant stop think about her :S.

Its really shit because I know she wont feel the same because I know all about her & her disgusting passed, why would she change to be with me, there is a part of me really wants 2 cut her out completely because I know it would be for the best but the other part of me says kiss her.

I see her every day so it doesn't help that's why I cant stop thinking about her all the time, every time she texts me or phones me its like aww or when she stays at mines we cuddle & I never do that with Aiden (my boyfriend).

So that was just a brief explanation of what's gone on so far, I'm going to start it on chapter 2 how it ll began.


	2. Chapter 2

So i was just lying on my bed watching T.V typical Friday night just waiting on something happening, then my phone starts ringing, its Spencer

M "hey what's going on"

S "hiya nothing much u want to come out tonight?"

M " yeah what u want to do?"

S "duh its Friday get drunk"

M "OK who's coming out and where are we going"

S " well Madison and Sherrie's coming out , why don't u ask Aiden to come out as well?"

M " yeah i could give him a call, where will we get you and what time?"

S " just get us at the shop about 7 o'clock k"

M " OK see u soon, bye"

S " bye"

right so i have two hours to get ready, what will i wear? Well i cant dress up to much if we're just hanging about. So i went in the shower and called Aiden, he's coming to mine first so that gives me less time to get ready. OK so i will just wear a casual top and jeans of course the ones that make my ass look good.

So i was sitting in my kitchen putting on my make up when Aiden comes and gives me a kiss and sits down

A "u look nice, but u didn't have to make an effort for me we're all ready going out"

M " who said i was doing it for u"

A " well your not doing it for Spencer" then he started laughing

M " OK u caught me, but don't you want me to look good for you?"

A " babe you always look good to me"

i was just like aww and gave him a kiss, then i got up and got a bottle of vodka i had

M "do you want one?"

A "yeah but we cant have to much we still have to got out remember"

M " yeah don't want to be drunk before we get them"

A "unless you want to stay in? Just us two?"

M "Aiden i have already said I'd go and 'm looking forward to it, i haven't seen Madison in ages"

A " fine but your all mine when we get home"

M " yeah of course who else would have me"

he just made a weird face like i was mad, so we sat and had a few drinks talked a bit till i noticed it was ten past seven.

M "shit we're late"

A " they wont mind" then my phone starts ringing its Spencer

S "we are u? U better be ready and not doing anything"

M " we aren't doing anything, just didn't notice the time will be there in two mins"

S "u better" she hung up

so we downed our drinks and went to the shop to find an unhappy looking Spencer

M "what's wrong with you?"

S " your last and half pissed"

A " she's not pissed, Spencer lighting up we're like ten minuets late"

Madison and Sherrie came over with Spencer brother Glen (we don't get on)

M "i haven't seen you in ages, how have u been"

Ma " good but we can talk after we get our drink k"

M " fine what do you want?"

S " tonic wine of course, ash your acting like you've been away, like you don't know us"

Ma " don't you two started arguing already we haven't even started drinking yet"

A " yeah so just chill"

so i went into the shop and got eight bottles of tonic wine, a litre bottle of vodka, twenty cigarettes and a bottle of cola, then we headed up the woods to sit at our bit.


	3. Chapter 3

OK so this is continuing from the last chapter its all about Friday night.

So we had being sitting at our bit of about an hour and all caught up with each other when i receive a text message, i look at it and its from Spencer _"hey you look nice tonight xx"_

so i text her back saying _"so do you xx"_

so i was sitting there with this massive smile on my face,

A "what you smiling at?"

M "oh nothing just having a good time with you"

A "yeah me too, i wonder when glens going to start?"

M "hopefully he will be good tonight"

A "doubt it, he's been looking at me funny all night"

M " no he's been giving me evil looks. You were friends before you started going out with me"

A "well that's his problem not mine" then he kissed me, after we kissed i looked at Spencer and she waved her hand for me to go over and talk to her. So i told aidne i would be back in a minuit.

M "hey so you having a good night?"

S "yeah would be better if i could talk to my best friend though"

M "well I'm here now"

S "who said i was talking about you?" she was smile like mad,

M "we both know u cant live without me"

G "OMG you talk so much shit Ashley"

S "shut up Glen"

M "yeah go bother some else"

G "what like you bother aiden, he's not happy with you"

M "what are you going on about we all know it's because i turned you down because i was going out with aiden, you like me just admit it"

A "what did you just say"

G "Aiden that's nothing to do with it"

A "Glen what the hell you never told me you tried it on with Ashley and why didn't you tell me Ashley?"

M "Aiden i didn't want to ruin your friendship with Glen"

Madison and Sherrie came back from where ever they had disappeared to when this all kicked off,

Ma "what's going on? Why are you all fighting, its Friday night lets enjoy it"

S"yeah you have a point i don't want to listen to this love triangle any more".

Aiden gripped my hand and pulled me over to where we were sitting, we sat in silence for about 10mins so i text Spencer,

M "hey do you want to go for a walk and have a talk? xx"

S "what just us or are you bring Aiden?xx"

M "no just us? So u wanna go?xx"

Spencer came over and asked Aiden if she could steal me for a little bit and Aiden just nodded, so i got up grasped my drink and Spencer's hand and skipped away down the path in the woods to sit at our own little seat we have i did see Glen giving me evil looks but i didn't carer because i was with Spencer.

S "so why didn't you tell me Glen made a pass at you?"

M "because we were drunk and i just didn't think it mattered"

S "so that's why he doesn't like you now"

M "yeah i guess so but you still like me so it doesn't matter, right?"

S "yeah of course your my best friend, even if your a pain in the ass and really vain"

M "oh I'm vain, how long does it take you to get ready, i could get ready three times in the time it takes you"

S "yeah but you don't have to straighten your hair and put loads of make up on"

M "yeah I'm lucky and you don't have to put loads of make up on your stunning"

S "no I'm not"

M "well i think you are"

_shit did i really just say that shit its went quiet say something Ashley, anything talk about the weather, shit now she's looking at me funny,_

S "are you OK you just totally spaced out there?"

_just say yes she didn't even notice just say it before you make it more weird _

M "uh... yeah I'm fine why?"

S "you sure? We can go back if u want"

M "NO"

S "ok no need to shout, so what u wanna talk about if u can keep up a conversation"

M "not really bothered anything"

S "so how's it going with Aiden? you seem really close, it might be love"

M "slow down Spencer, when did u become miss no it all"

S "hey I'm just saying, so is he good in bed?"

M "Spencer am not telling u that, nah I'm kidding yeah its good so do u like anyone just now?"

S "no am just humping and dumping" she started laughing her head off because she thinks its funny that she acts like a boy when it comes to relationships.

M "don't you want someone to take you out on dates and things?"

S "yeah but we do all that, why would i need a guy?"

M "so your my bitch then"

S "no your my bitch"

M "how come I'm your bitch, how does that work i said it first"

S "but i made the rules"

then she hit me so i just jumped on her and there was a struggle cos she really strong but i managed to pin her on the bench so i was on top of her and i was like two inches way from her face, we were still laughing but then we stopped and just stared into each others eyes.

Ok so what do you think so far I'm going to finish the rest of it tonight, thanx 4 reading


	4. Chapter 4

So there we were it felt like i had been on top of her for ever. I just kept thinking kiss her she's not moving or telling you to get off her so just go for it, kiss her already

M "what was that?"

S " i don't know sounded like it came from over there, what if this is like horror film and some mad man comes out"

M "thanks Spencer that really calms me down"

S "I'm just saying, maybe we should just go"

so i got up and started walking away thinking Spencer was behind me, so i got 2 the top of the hill in the woods and turned round to see Spencer wasn't behind me and that i had to go back and get her. So i called her cell but no answer, i though to my self that she was just ripping the pish out of me because she knows I'm scared of this kind of thing but then i thought she couldn't be that mean.

So i got to our beach no Spencer anywhere, shit I've lost her and if glen didn't hate me enough now I've lost his little sister "SHIT"

S "BOO"

i jumped so much and just swung my fist and then bang i just seen the cutest face look soooo angry

S "what the fuck Ashley?"

M "I'm soo sorry Spencer i thought you were some mad man that had like killed you and came back for me, I'm really sorry"

i walked up to her and gave her a hand up, she still looked pissed that kind of pissed that made you think she was going to hit you

M "are you OK"

S "yeah i shouldn't have scared you"

M "are you ok, your acting nice maybe I've hit u to hard and you forgot your sometimes a bitch or your drunk lol"

S "hey am not drunk"

M " yeah you are"

S "no am not look am the one standing straight"

M "if that's what you call straight"

i put out my hand for us to walk back to our friends because i wasn't loosing her again. She took my hand and we went skipping back and singing like a couple of freaks.

When we got there no one was about we checked our phones to see if maybe they had called or tried to text but nothing so we went down to the shop but no one was there and we were getting a little bit more drunk

S "i want another bottle"

M "ok wait here and don't move k"

S "ok, geez mum"

so i just left her there hopefully she would stay there cant really be bothered looking for her and the others that's reminds me i better call aiden. _OMG his phone is off what the fuck his phone is never off, _that is what i was think as i came out the shop with two bottles of wine. Spencer was still standing where i told her to.

M "oh good girl here you go"

S "ha-ha funny have you heard from aiden or that?"

M "nope, tried calling him but his phone is off"

we kinda just stood there trying to work it all out then Spencer hugged me and whispered in my ear "don't think aiden is up to anything cos he isn't like that"

i pulled away but she kept a tight grip of me so i was near her face i just thought fuck it i'm not wasting this chance again and i kissed her and she kissed me back i pulled away a little bit to break the kiss but she pulled me closer, i don't know how long we had been there.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

thanx 4 readin sorry it was late got some much 2 write about hope u liked that update


End file.
